bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Braeburn McTavish/Tropes
This page lists tropes that identify with Braeburn's character and role within the Bleach fanon. A-G *'Actually a Doombot:' Or rather, Tenshi Chinokatsubō, who attempted to implicate him with a slaughter at Yūrei Ōkoku's mausoleum. *'Anti-Hero:' Of the Pragmatic Anti-Hero variety. He's willing to commit rather nasty acts to his enemies and doesn't have the mental confidence of the classical hero. *'Anti-Villain:' But when he is revealed as a spy for the Schwarze Krähen Macht, he turns into this. A general Type II, to be precise. *'Badass:' Very much so. *'Badass Boast:' Delivers one when he's fighting against 666, and later on against Sazuke Tensai. *'Bare-Fisted Monk:' Just as good at killing people with his hands as he is with a blade, thanks to Hana. *'Berserk Button:' Making negative remarks about his family - especially his mother - will earn you his wrath very quickly. *'Blood Lust:' In some of his fights, he can really... get into the fighting. It seems to be a trait shared with his family, to varying degrees. *'Blood Knight' *'Breaking Speech:' Is on the receiving end of this courtesy of Jaken Jōdan right before he's struck down. *'Broken Ace:' He's quite the combatant, has the potential of becoming one of the strongest Shinigami of the generation... and is considerably shaken up by everything that's happened to him - particularly, his defeat and subjugation at the hands of Arael. *'Combat Pragmatist' *'Dark and Troubled Past:' He was basically bullied by many of his own comrades within the Gotei 13 due to his religious beliefs, with little to no one to help him but his own family. In addition, he was framed for abandoning his post and forcefully turned to act as an agent for the Schwarze Krähen Macht by Arael. *'Embarrassing Nickname:' "Burnside", as named by his loving uncle. *'Foil:' To Daisuke. *'Friendly Rivalry:' Seems to be the case with both Takashi Kōsoku and Daisuke Hayate, maybe even being passed on to Renji Abarai. Very briefly it gets bitter in Takashi's case due to a sense of inferiority from the man in question. *'Good Is Not Nice:' Is not hesitant on absolutely slicing his foes to pieces in order to deal with them. Sensō was very lucky to have the ability to ressurect itself... **Will do anything to protect his comrades... even if it means selling himself to the enemy to do so. H-P *'He Who Fights Monsters:' Has a tendency to fight against psychopathic and antagonistic individuals. But it doesn't stop him from being a little sadistic and psychopathic himself... *'Headbutting Heroes:' With Kaze Sasayaki. Even hot-headed times such as Renji do their best to be respectful to their boss, but Braeburn seems to butt heads with him even more than the idealistic and morally supportive Daisuke. *'Informed Ability:' Hana mentions him possessing a high degree of stealth and infiltration skills due to being on the run from the Onmitsukidō for several years. Most of the time he has screen-time, however, he's basically been operating on full-frontal assaults. *'Jerkass:' On occasion. *'Jerk With A Heart of Gold' *'Knight In Sour Armor:' Yōki Emi criticizes Brina McTavish for making an enemy of "all things that are freedom and purity" in scolding Braeburn for his "on the fence" view of things. He almost laughs in her face. *'Motive Rant:' After Kukkyōna lightly threatens him (again), Braeburn finally snaps and gives one of these. It's enough to cause the accusatory Captain to fall into mental pause. *'Mysterious Informant:' Occasionally. *'Ninja:' Subverted. He's dressed like this, but fights like a soldier in the frontlines. *'Never Got To Say Goodbye:' To his mother, after Brina carried out the order of assassinating her. This is subverted later on, as it turned out Evelyn never really died. Q-V *'Rebel Relaxation:' You can see him commonly in this pose whenever nearby a wall. *'Red Oni, Blue Oni:' The Blue Oni to Daisuke Hayate, and later on the apparent Red to Hana Yūgure. *'Slasher Smile:' There are times in battle where he can be caught sporting these. *'Understanding Boyfriend:' When Hana needs to be comforted by someone, he's usually there to do it. A good example is when Hana reveals her secret of amnesiac trauma; Braeburn simply reassures her that everything would be okay. *'Undying Loyalty:' To Hana. *'Vitrolic Best Buds:' With Daisuke, Takashi and more recently Renji. W-Z *'What the Hell, Hero?:' Braeburn promptly calls out the survivors of the Plinian Movement for allowing one of their Captains and Lieutenants to duel two physical gods one-on-one respectively... while deciding to mount up all of their forces to engage one Hankami later on. His girlfriend isn't amused by it. Later on, he calls Shindō Takuji out for jumping straight into the idea of a massacre of the Takuji clan rebels for the sake of vengeance. *'The Worf Effect:' Early on before his training with Hana, a heavily wounded Braeburn was able to fight almost evenly with 666 by himself, and probably would've held himself better if he had been at full strength at the time. But in a later duel with Jaken Jōdan post-training, he is on the receiving end of a one-sided battle. At first, it's perfectly reasonable; Braeburn is a melee-type fighter, and the enemy just so happens to be able to manipulate kinetic energy. But when Haralson comes along in his place... Category:Trope Pages